


There's a First Time for Everything

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Rider receives a strange package in Waver's name at the Mackenzie residence. After opening it out of curiosity, he discovers that it's... a vibrator?





	There's a First Time for Everything

     “Victory! Tactics complete!” the television blared.

     Rider laughed victoriously, setting down his controller. He reached into his bag of rice crackers and pulled out a savory piece, crunching on it happily. There unfortunately wasn’t much for him to do as his master was out buying him a pair of pants for him to wear on their next excursion, but these video games kept him entertained and even helped prepare him for the inevitable battles ahead. If this technology were available in his time, he was certain he would have conquered the world far easier. The strategy in this game was far more advanced than chess and the graphics would help desensitize younger soldiers to the chaos of the battlefield. Suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring. Was his master back already? Or maybe the Mackenzies had forgotten their keys when they went out to run their errands. Either way, it was his duty to hold down the fort and he needed to go check the door. Iskandar turned off his game and headed downstairs. He opened the door to see a startled young man in a uniform.

     “E-excuse me,” he said, “I have a package for a Waver Mackenzie?”

     “Oh, my master ordered something by post did he?” Rider grinned, “Good to see that he is making use of the service. He is out right now. May I accept the package in his stead?”

     “O-of course sir. Please sign here.”

     The deliveryman trembled as he handed Rider a clipboard and pen. Perhaps the sight of the gargantuan foreigner wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxer shorts was too intimidating for him. Rider scribbled his name along the line on the sheet and handed it back to the man in exchange for the cardboard box.

     “H-have a nice day, sir!” he bowed.

     He then retreated as fast as he could to his mail truck, speeding away from the house. Rider shrugged as he closed the door.

     “I wonder what the boy ordered,” he asked himself.

     Rider figured it wouldn’t do any harm to open the parcel, as it was most likely something to aid in their Grail War effort. He ripped the tape off of the cardboard and opened up the box. Inside was a card and an unknown, oblong object wrapped in bubble wrap. Ah yes, bubble wrap. The sacred material for both preservation of goods and entertainment. It was truly an advent of modern society. Rider took the box upstairs to Waver’s room, as not to leave the contents out in the open for the Mackenzies. It was best not to involve civilians with possible materials of warfare. He closed the door behind him and began removing the bubble wrap. The bubbles made a satisfying, popping noise as he unraveled the contents, making a smile spread across Rider’s face. As he peeled off the layers bubble wrap with joy, Rider began to make out the shape of the object inside the box. It was a smooth, slightly cylindrical object with a rounded tip. It looked rather… phallic. After removing the last layer of bubble wrap, Rider furrowed his brows in confusion. The object indeed was phallic. It appeared to be a sculpture of an erect, circumcised penis. He was puzzled as to why it was red, but it was smooth to the touch and rather lightweight despite its above average size. There was a knob at the bottom and it wasn’t very flexible. It must be made out of that new “plastic” material. While he preferred statues made of marble or ivory, Rider could appreciate the crafter’s attention to detail, as it even had veins carved into it.

     “So the boy ordered some art,” he said to himself, “Quite strange to have a statue of a phallus without the body, but to each his own I suppose.”

***

     Waver searched through his bag for his keys. They were hard to find with all the rubbish he had to get for his servant. Video games, rice crackers, new pants; it put quite the strain on his wallet. He wasn’t exactly rich. He was a university student and student loans were a heavy enough burden. Thank god he was good enough at magic to hypnotize the Mackenzies, or else he’d probably have to forgo food to pay rent or hotel expenses. Waver finally found the key and opened up the door.

     “I’m home,” he said.

     No answer. The Mackenzies must still be out and Rider must be in their room. Waver closed the door behind him and headed upstairs to his room. He heard crashing and music coming from behind the door. Rider had the volume all the way up no doubt. How he wasn’t deaf by now from his servant’s obnoxiously loud games was an enigma to him. Bracing himself for the blasting music, Waver opened the door to see his servant sitting on his bed gripping the game controller in his hands. Waver covered his ears and winced at the obnoxious shooting, plane engine, and other war sounds.

     “Will you turn the bloody volume down?” Waver yelled, trying to be heard over the boisterous noise.

     Rider turned to him and grinned, “Oh, boy you’re home! Did you purchase a pair of leggings for me?”

     “You won’t get them if you keep this game so damn loud,” he sneered, “It feels like my ears are bleeding…”

     Rider paused the game, grabbed the remote, and turned the volume down to a tolerable level.

     “Sorry boy,” Rider apologized, “keeping the volume high makes me feel like I’m really there on the battlefield again.”

     Waver sighed as he put down his bag of supplies for Rider. As he pulled them out and handed them to his servant, Waver froze. On display on his shelf was the sex toy he ordered. His face turned bright red in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

     “R-r-rider…” he stammered, “What is that?”

     Rider turned to the shelf where the toy was and smiled, “Oh, your package came in the mail, so I decided to display it. It’s a strange piece of art, but it does add color to the room.”

     “YOU IDIOT! IT’S NOT ART!” Waver snapped, snatching it off of the shelf, “And it’s a crime to open up other people’s mail… Don’t you know that?”

     “Is it? I had no idea.” Rider replied earnestly, “But if it isn’t art, what is it?”

     Waver turned away. How could he explain himself? He already worried that his servant had no respect for him, telling him what it was would probably make him respect him even less.

     “Well…” he stuttered, “I-it’s a… Rider, promise me you won’t make fun of me…”

     “Of course boy,” Rider responded sincerely.

     “It’s a… vibrator…”

     Rider rubbed his chin and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

     “Ah yes, a vibrator,” he repeated, “What is that?”

     “It’s a…” Waver blushed, “sex toy…”

     “Sex toy?”

     This was so humiliating. Waver had to go into detail about what it did. He already got enough torment from peers for being gay, he could only imagine how Rider, the pinnacle of masculinity, would react.

     “You use it to pleasure yourself,” Waver explained, “It’s basically a replacement for sex.”

     “Well that’s strange,” Rider replied, “Why don’t you just have sex instead?”

     “I couldn’t do that…”

     “There are plenty of cute girls around Fuyuki. Perhaps I can try to set up a date for you.”

     “I’d rather you not…”

     “Are you sure? I’m sure girls would like you.”

     “I don’t like girls!” Waver yelled, tears starting to spill from his eyes, “I’m disgusting. I’m a freak. God dammit… Rider I’m sorry. I’m sorry you have someone pathetic like me for your master.”

     Rider rested his hand on Waver’s shoulder and pulled him close.

     “So that’s it…” Rider said.

     “You promised you wouldn’t make fun of me, idiot,” Waver sobbed, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

     “I’m not. There’s nothing wrong with liking men.”

     Waver looked up to his servant. His voice was calm and his expression was sincere. Waver’s heart skipped a beat.

     “Boy,” Rider consoled, “In my time, it didn’t matter whether you loved men, women, both, neither, all that mattered was your character. I’ve had both male and female lovers alike throughout my life, and many men who served me were just like you. There’s no need to be ashamed for loving someone the same sex as you. The only people who should be ashamed are those who made you feel so unworthy for just being yourself.”

     “Rider…” Waver said.

     “Well then boy, what’s your type?” Rider asked cheerfully.

     “Excuse me?”

     “What type of men do you like?”

     “Oh… Well, I don’t know if I have a type, but there is someone I like…”

     “Really?”

     “He’s so brave and strong and handsome… basically everything I’m not…”

     Rider slapped him on the back, practically knocking the breath out of him.

     “That’s nonsense boy!” he said, “You rode into battle with me against Saber and Lancer, you were talented and worthy enough to be a master, and for looks, well… you may not be handsome per say, but you are cute. Maybe you’re just a late bloomer.”

     “Thanks Rider…” Waver replied sarcastically, “But he’s so dense… Even if I told him I liked him, I doubt he’d pick up on it. I just thought it’s better to give up while I’m ahead.”

     “You shouldn’t give up boy. If you like him so much, why did you settle for a toy instead?”

     “Even if by some miracle, I do confess to him and he accepts my feelings, I figured I should be prepared… I heard that your first time hurts…”

     “Not if the man you’re doing it prepares you well enough.”

     Waver blushed, “Rider… Thank you for letting me get this off my chest. I can’t exactly be open with my sexuality anywhere else…”

     “Of course boy. You’re my master. If we don’t know each other’s goals and desires, we might as well be strangers. I have nothing to hide, nothing to regret, and neither should you.”

     The rest of the day passed quickly. Waver felt like a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Not only was Rider accepting of his sexuality, but Waver also felt like he respected him more. But Waver was right; the guy he liked really was dense. Even after all those hints he dropped in his conversation, Rider still didn’t realize that Waver had feelings for him. As night fell, Rider had left the room to shower. Since they were rarely apart, this was the perfect time for Waver to try out the vibrator. He closed the door and pulled both the toy and a bottle of lube out of his drawer. He swallowed hard. It was pretty big and thick. He had tried fingering himself before, but this was kind of intimidating. Waver shook his head. Vibrators were made for pleasure, it couldn’t be that bad. He had a good fifteen minutes before Rider would be finished with his shower. He had time.

     Waver stripped off his clothes and lay down on his bed. He squirted a few drops of lube on his fingers and took a deep breath as he pressed one inside of him. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t comfortable either. His digit swiped against his sweet spot, making moans leak from his mouth. He bit his lip as he pressed another finger in. This was about what he was used to, but the vibrator was way bigger. Hopefully this would be enough preparation. Waver pulled his fingers out of his hole and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto the toy. He carefully positioned the tip near his hole and bit his lip as he started to press it inside of him. His eyes squeezed shut and he grit his teeth. It hurt. He only had the tip inside but it felt like he was being split in half. Even turning the vibrator on didn’t help to ease the pain. Why was it hurting so much? He grimaced as he tried inching it in deeper.

     “Go in…” he whimpered, “Why won’t you go in?”

     He heard the door creak open and quickly threw the covers over himself. Rider walked in wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Steam rose from his muscular shoulders and water still glistened on his olive skin. Waver pulled the covers over his face to hide his blush.

     “Boy, you’re in bed already?” Rider asked, walking towards him.

     “Y-yeah…” he stammered, “I guess I’m kind of tired.”

     Rider leaned in close to his face, noticing his blush.

     “You’re looking red,” he commented, “Are you overheating?”

     “N-no, I’m fine.”

     “Maybe you should take off some of the blankets.”

     “What? No! Rider don’t!”

     Before Waver could protest, Rider had yanked off the sheets to reveal Waver, completely naked with a hard on and the vibrator shoved part way up his ass.

     “D-DON’T LOOK AT ME!” Waver yelped.

     “You shouldn’t force yourself,” Rider said.

     “What?”

     Rider pulled the vibrator out of his hole.

     “I almost had it…” Waver pouted.

     “You’re bleeding,” Rider commented, “If you keep this up, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

     “I don’t care. I can handle this myself. Go away Rider… And put some clothes on, idiot!”

     Waver threw the covers over his head in shame. Rider had caught him quite literally with his pants down. He didn’t seem disgusted, but Waver was humiliated nonetheless. His servant and crush saw him with a vibrator up his ass. He didn’t know how he would ever face Rider again, but ignoring him would probably only make their relationship as servant and master worse. Waver peeked out from under the covers to see Rider, now in his Admirable War Tactics t-shirt and boxers, looking over him, obviously concerned.

     “Would you like me to help you?” he asked.

     Waver gasped, “H-help me? Wh-what are you talking about? Dumb pervert…”

     Rider sat down next to him on the bed and rested his hand on his shoulder.

     “Ah to be young,” Rider reminisced, “Naïve but curious, innocent but eager.”

     “Stop treating me like a kid Rider,” Waver muttered, “I’m 19, I’m an adult.”

     “Already 19 and you’ve never embraced the pleasures of the flesh? By the time I was 15, I was bringing men and women alike to my bed.”

     “I don’t need to know about your sex life idiot…”

     “Still there’s no shame in being a virgin.”

     “Hey! Who ever said I was a virgin?”

     “Are you?”

     Waver sighed with defeat, “…yes.”

     Rider grinned cheekily.

   “I-I’ve been too busy with my studies to ever have a lover,” Waver stammered, trying to justify himself, “And where I’m from people will beat you to a pulp if they find out you’re gay.”

   “Boy,” Rider started, “Let me help you out.”

     “I don’t need help.”

     “You don’t need to be scared, I’m very experienced.”

     “I’m not scared you idiot… It’s just… helping me masturbate… that’s something lovers do.”

     “Really? How times have changed. Well, I suppose it can’t be helped. I would not want to force anything on you, especially if there’s someone you already like.”

     Waver turned away and mumbled, “Fine, you can help…”

     “What was that boy?” Rider asked.

     “Help me!” Waver yelled, “If you’re so dead set on it…”

     “That’s more like it boy!”

     “But don’t try anything funny! I still have all of my command spells.”

     “I wouldn’t even think of it, master.”

     Waver blushed. He was so used to Rider calling him “boy” that hearing him call him “master” flustered him to no end. Waver wished Rider would call him by his name, but knowing his servant, being on a first name basis was something to be earned with respect. Rider pinned Waver down onto the bed and ran his fingers up and down his body. Waver felt like his gaze could burn a hole through him. He trailed his hands from his pert nipples to his slender waist, to the curve of his ass. Waver yelped as Rider squeezed his cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal his intimate hole.

     “Cute,” Rider mumbled.

     “C-can you stop feeling me up?” Waver pouted, “Just hurry up and stretch me…”

     Rider gripped his hand around Waver’s cock, making his breath hitch.

     “It seems like you’re feeling good though,” Rider teased, “The better you feel, the easier it will go in.”

     Waver panted as Rider began to stroke him off. He felt his hot breath near his hole and mewled as he felt something thick and wet press into it.

     “R-rider…” he moaned, “W-what are you doing? D-don’t lick me… haaaa…”

     Rider’s tongue pressed deeper inside of him, licking at his tight walls. Waver covered his face in embarrassment. Why was he feeling so good from Rider eating his ass? Rider withdrew his tongue from Waver’s entrance, trailing it up his body to his nipples. His lips closed around one and Waver whimpered as Rider suckled on it. Subconsciously, he wrapped his legs around Rider’s waist to bring him closer. Rider pulled away to look at the mewling mess of a boy beneath him.

     Rider grinned shrewdly as he pressed one of his fingers inside of him.

     “You’re really tight. Relax boy,” he said calmingly.

     Waver closed his eyes and exhaled as Rider pressed a second finger into him. His servant, the man he liked was fingering him. He wanted Rider to kiss him, to throw the vibrator to the side and pleasure him with his cock instead. Waver shook his head and looked down. He was so lost in his fantasies that he hadn’t realized Rider had three fingers inside of him.

     “You see how much easier it is when you relax?” Rider purred, “Look boy, it’s like my fingers are being sucked in. You might have a natural talent as a bottom.”

     “D-don’t say that!” Waver whimpered, “It’s embarrassing…”

     Rider chuckled as he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the vibrator, “Do you have any oil? It will help.”

     “I-I have lube in the nightstand.”

     Rider pulled out the bottle and squeezed a copious amount onto the vibrator. Waver felt the cold lube and plastic of its tip pressing at his entrance.

     “Alright boy,” he said, “I’m going to put it in.”

     Waver winced as Rider slowly slid it inside. It still hurt. Rider noticed tears forming at the corner of Waver’s eyes and leaned down to kiss them away. Waver went bright red. It may not have been on the lips, but Rider had kissed him.

     “There, there boy,” Rider whispered, “You’re doing great.”

     Waver felt the vibrator push deeper inside of him, swiping against his prostate and making him cry out.

     “R-rider…” he mewled.

     “It’s almost all the way in now boy. Just a little bit more.”

     “C-can you turn it on?”

     Rider looked at him confused, “What do you mean boy?”

     “The knob at the bottom…” Waver explained, “Twist it…”

     Rider twisted the knob making the vibrator emit a low, buzzing sound. Waver gasped at the sensation of the large object pulsing rapidly inside of him. It felt really good, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to cum. He wanted more pleasure than this toy could give him.

     “R-rider,” he begged, “T-take it out.”

     “Does it not feel good?” he asked.

     “N-no it does but… Rider… can you… put yours in…”

     Rider looked at him in confusion, “I don’t follow boy.”

     “God you’re such an idiot!” Waver yelled, “I like you!”

     Waver clasped his hands over his mouth. He said it.

     “S-sorry Rider, I shouldn’t have said that…” he regretted.

     Rider rubbed his chin in thought. Eventually a smile stretched across his face.

     “So I was that strong, handsome, brave man you were talking about earlier,” he beamed.

     “Sh-shut up,” Waver snapped, “Y-you dumba-“

     Waver was cut off by Rider’s chapped lips pressing against his own. He closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by this sensation, parting his lips to let Rider’s tongue explore his mouth. His kiss was just as wild and rough as the servant himself, leaving Waver breathless when he pulled away.

     “You’re cute,” Rider said, “Do you really feel that way about me boy?”

     “I’m in way over my head aren’t I?” Waver panted, “I know you’re out of my league…”

     Rider gazed at him sincerely, “Don’t put yourself down Waver. I would be happy to be your lover.”

     Waver felt like his heart stopped for a second. Rider felt the same way about him. He turned away as tears started to flow from his eyes.

     “You’re making fun of me,” he sobbed, “There’s no way someone like you would have feelings for someone like me.”

     Waver felt a sharp sting on his forehead and quickly covered the now forming, painful mark with his hands. He was amazed he didn’t have a concussion yet from the strength of Rider’s flicks.

     “Do you think my glory came overnight boy?” Rider said, “It took hard work, persistence, and confidence to get to where I am. If you saw me at your age, I doubt you’d even recognize me. Experience makes the man. Even the grandest tree once started off as a humble seed.”

     “Rider…”

     “You are a diamond in the rough boy. You may feel insignificant now, but you are young. You’ve just yet to be shaped by your experiences and when the time comes, you too will see your radiance. But you will never reach that point without taking the first step and acknowledging that you are worth far more than you give yourself credit for. You are a worthy master, and you would be a worthy lover.”

     Waver blushed, “Rider… Are you sure?”

     “I am certain,” Rider responded earnestly, “Now say it for yourself. Declare your worth boy!”

     “I… I am worthy,” Waver mumbled.

     “Say it with pride!”

     “I am worthy!”

     “Again!”

     “I am worthy to be Rider’s master! I am worthy to be his lover!”

     Rider pulled the vibrator out of his hole and leaned forward to kiss him passionately. Waver felt all his apprehensions melt away, like he deserved to be here, like he deserved this tenderness and love. Rider’s beard scratched at Waver’s soft skin as they kissed, but Waver loved the sensation. Rider yanked off his t-shirt to reveal his muscular body and Waver threw his arms over Rider’s shoulders to bring him closer. Waver caressed the taut muscles of Rider’s back, running his fingers over the rough scars that riddled his body. They were medals of honor, proof that Rider had been through hell and made it back to tell tales of his victory. Rider’s body was a work of art. The paintings and sculptures of him preserved throughout the ages didn’t even do him justice. His rippling muscles, olive skin, and bright smile would outshine Adonis. All of this being said, if Rider’s body was a masterpiece sculpture, Waver’s was a lump of clay or unpolished block of marble or ivory. While Waver may not have seen his inherent worth, Rider had assured him that one day, after being molded by his experiences, he too would be someone of great admiration. Rider pulled away to take off his boxers making Waver’s eyes bulge in a mix of excitement and terror. He was HUGE. Rider’s cock made the vibrator even look small. How the hell was that going to fit inside of him?

     “Do you like what you see boy?” Rider grinned.

     “You’re… really big,” Waver mumbled nervously.

     Rider chuckled, planting a kiss on his forehead, “You don’t need to worry boy. I won’t hurt you. Just relax and I’ll make you feel incredible.”

     Rider lathered his massive dick with lubricant, spread Waver’s legs, and positioned himself near Waver’s entrance. Waver took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling Rider’s length press into him.

     “You’re really… tight,” Rider grunted, “Relax boy.”

     “Hurts…” Waver whimpered, “It’s too big…”

     Rider peppered gentle kisses on Waver’s lips, face and neck, making him mewl in pleasure. Waver’s body felt hot. His cock and insides twitched as he felt Rider press deeper inside of him. The throbbing pain seemed to subside with every sweet kiss Rider gave him. His breath hitched as Rider bit onto his ear, sucking on his sensitive lobe. Rider’s cock nudged against his prostate, making Waver cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

     “Did you like that Waver?” Rider growled seductively in his ear.

     Hearing Rider call him by his name sent a shiver up his spine. His body and mind went numb. The only approval he could give was a pleased hum.

     “You’re doing great,” Rider said, “I’m almost in. Let me know when you’re ready for me to move.”

     Waver looked at Rider almost in disbelief. His cock really was sheathed completely inside of him.

     “Y-you can go ahead and move Rider,” Waver stammered, “It’s not hurting that much anymore.”

     Rider started out slowly and gently, rocking his hips while pressing kisses onto Waver’s body. It felt good, but Waver felt like Rider was holding back, like he wasn’t fully enjoying himself.

     “R-rider,” he whimpered, “Does it feel good?”

     “Are you not pleased, Waver?” Rider asked.

     “No, no. It feels really good for me but… You’re going kind of slowly. I want you to feel good too.”

     “I do like it rough, but this is your first time. Your pleasure takes priority.”

     “Do it harder…”

     “What?”

     “I want you to fuck me Rider! Fuck me harder and rougher! I’m not going to break…”

     “Are you sure about that? I won’t be able to hold back.”

     “I’m sure Rider. Hold me like you’d hold a lover.”

     “If you insist, but don’t blame me if you can’t walk properly tomorrow.”

     Rider folded Waver’s knees to his chest and thrust himself all the way inside of him, making Waver shriek from the pain and pleasure. He sucked hard on Waver’s neck as he rutted into him hard and fast, leaving a large, purple hickey in plain sight on his pale skin. Waver groaned, realizing that his collar wouldn’t cover the love mark and he’d have a lot of explaining to do to his “grandparents.”

     “Rider…” he mewled, “What was that fo-eek!”

     Waver yelped as Rider picked him up, still thrusting upward into his quivering hole. He latched his arms and legs tightly around Rider, digging his nails into his back and leaving reddening crescents in Rider’s skin.

     “D-don’t drop me!” he shouted.

     “I won’t,” Rider assured, “As long as you hold on tight!”

     Rider slammed Waver into the wall, mercilessly pounding his sensitive prostate. Moans spilled from Waver’s mouth as he scratched at Rider’s back and squeezed his legs around Rider’s hips. Waver’s dick rubbed against the grooves of Rider’s abs, stimulating him from the front while Rider’s giant cock pleasured him from the back.

     “R-rider,” he moaned, “It feels so good… S-sex feels so good.”

     “You’re making me feel really good too boy,” Rider grunted, “You’re so tight and warm inside, and it’s not every day I find a lover who can take my whole cock inside of him. Maybe we were made for each other.”

   Waver blushed and buried his face into Rider’s shoulder. His eyes had glazed over and his mind went blank. The only thing he could think about was the waves of pleasure pulsing through his body and Rider’s gigantic dick twitching inside of him.

     “Y-yes,” he mewled, “I’m yours Rider… Use me as your personal fucktoy!”

     “So lewd, Waver,” Rider growled, “To think I could turn my obstinate master into such a dick-loving whore.”

     “I-I only like your dick,” he moaned, “I only want you inside of me…”

     “What about your phallus statue?”

     “Forget about it! R-rider… I… I love you! It feels so good!”

     Rider could feel Waver’s insides starting to clench around him. He could tell that he was close. He pressed Waver back down into his bed, slamming into his prostate.

     “R-rider,” he whimpered, “I- I’m close.”

     “Cum for me, boy,” Rider commanded.

     Waver threw his head back in ecstasy as he climaxed, spilling hot, sticky, seed all over his and Rider’s stomachs. Rider came soon after, filling Waver with his frothy cum. Waver lay breathless and limp beneath him, glowing from the pleasure of his orgasm. As Rider pulled out, his cum leaked out of Waver’s stretched hole.

     “Did that feel good?” Rider asked, grabbing some tissues to clean Waver’s body.

     “Really, really good,” Waver exhaled sharply, “But I feel so sticky and tired.”

     Rider chuckled as he kissed Waver’s chest, lapping up some of the warm cum before cleaning the rest up with the tissues.

     “Tastes good,” he said.

     “Sh-shut up…” Waver grumbled.

     As soon as Rider had finished cleaning him up, Waver attempted to stand up to change into pajamas, only to fall to the ground.

     “I wasn’t kidding when I said you weren’t going to be able to walk properly,” Rider chuckled.

     “SHUT UP!” Waver yelped, his face turning bright red.

     Rider kissed him gently as he lifted Waver back up onto his bed.

     “Allow me,” he said, “I’ll dress you in your night clothing.”

     Rider slid on his boxers and pulled Waver’s pajamas from his dresser. He slid on Waver’s underwear and pants and buttoned up his top. It may have just been from the afterglow, but Waver felt that this was an oddly intimate experience. As Rider was about to head over to his futon for the night, Waver pulled him back for one last kiss. It was chaste and quick, but after their rough lovemaking, it felt refreshing.

     “Umm, goodnight Rider,” Waver said, still blushing.

     Rider ruffled Waver’s hair and smiled, “Goodnight boy.”

     Sleep evaded Waver that night. He kept looking back to his servant, still half naked and snoring on his futon, and thinking about the line they crossed tonight. He had no regrets for what they did but he felt worried for the future. They were at war; either or both of them could die. Waver knew one thing for sure. Wherever Rider went, he would follow. He had a new reason to fight for the grail, and wanted to win now more than ever.


End file.
